


Arrows

by TonyStankandPetieBoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying John Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Guilty John Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/pseuds/TonyStankandPetieBoi
Summary: Sam and john have an argument, sam is hurt and john cries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Is this too short?

The gravel crunched underneath his feet, pebbles scraping against each other breaking the uncomfortable silence. He glared at his father’s back, his combat boots thudding in a show of disapproval. He could hear dean shuffling behind him, sighing and dragging his feet. His 45 tucked safely in the back of his pants, he was still on edge, even if he was stuck in a mood. Before coming out on the hunt, sam had, had an argument with his father, he knew that this wasn’t a Wendigo that had killed those people let alone anything supernatural. It was men, a group, 4 or 5, they had obviously used knives and all sorts of cruel instruments to carve up the bodies. His dad wasn’t in his right mind, it being November 2nd, his dad was caught up in grief and he wouldn’t even hear sam out. They were practically going in blind, sam was aware of that, dean though, he had no idea. 

He could hear the wood from the trees creaking as the wind blew against them, it wasn’t calming him, it just made him more on edge, someone could be watching them, ready to attack. They wouldn’t see it coming, he didn’t want his family to get hurt, he loved them more than they knew. He chuckled under his breath when he heard dean grumbling quietly, the only words he was able to make out being “ sammy.........bitch” in his head he silently commented “jerk”.

It happened fast, they never saw it coming. The first thing was the crackling of twigs somewhere in front, in the midst of all the trees. The second was the whooshing noise, undefinable, until the pain blossomed in the left side of sammy’s chest, he glanced down to see blood blossoming around an arrow imbedded in him. From what he could tell, it had probably punctured his lung, he didn’t cry out, he whimpered, and his knees gave out. Falling to the forest floor, he tried to grip the arrow and pull, anything to pull it out. But a hand gripped his and pulled it off, ”don’t sammy, it needs to stay in, you’ll bleed out. It’s ok, i know it hurts. Keep breathing for me buddy.” He recognised it as his dad, the smell of gunpowder, oil and his cologne, his head was burrowed in his father’s chest, the warmth from his body offering him comfort.

He could hear sounds of fighting, gunshots and he could only guess that dean was fighting of the men. He heard multiple thuds, and then there were more hands on him, hugging him against another warm body.” Hey sammy, you have to stay awake, ok buddy? We’re gonna get you to a hospital, okay, i’m sorry we didn’t listen.” As much as sam wanted to obey dean, he couldn’t do it, his eyes felt so heavy, he couldn’t keep them open, his eyes fluttered shut and he let himself be pulled into the darkness, he could faintly hear dean shouting “ no, sammy!”

His whole body ached, his head pounded, he could hear beeping and there was the undeniable smell of hospital. With tremendous effort he pried his drug induced heavy lids open, he took in the room, dean was sat next to his bed in a chair fast asleep, snoring and drooling down his chin. His dad was sat in a chair on the other side, but he was awake, a sad smile on his face, “ we almost lost you then sammy, you flatlined . I’m sorry sammy, we should have listened” and something he’d never seen before happened, his father shed a tear, and soon tears were falling like waterfalls down his cheeks and he stood, gripping sam’s shoulders he leaned down and placed a kiss on sam’s forehead. Brushing the hair out of Sam’s eyes, he wrapped his arm’s around him and squeezed him in a loving hug, “ i love you so much sammy, I can’t lose you, ever”

Soon sam realised that he was crying too, fat tears falling down his chubby cheeks. He shook until the pain was too much and he whimpered in pain, dean woke up instantly to the sound of sam’s distress. He was instantly by the side of the bed stroking sammy’s hair until he calmed down, it didn’t take long for dean, it never did. Sam drifted into a fitful slumber, john and dean watching him with loving eyes, vowing they would never endanger their little one ever again.


End file.
